Father's Son
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshoot; Jake desea respuestas, y quién mejor que Ada Wong para aclararle todas sus dudas acerca de su padre, Albert Wesker, el hombre para el que alguna vez trabajó. Jake/Wesker/Ada. Spoilers de Resident Evil 6.


**Summary: **Oneshoot; Jake desea respuestas, y quién mejor que Ada Wong para aclararle todas sus dudas acerca de su padre, Albert Wesker, el hombre para el que alguna vez trabajó. Jake/Wesker/Ada. Spoilers de Resident Evil 6.

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Capcom. Trama mía, muahaha.

* * *

**Father's Son.**

_«Heart of stone»._

**_—o—_**

_«—Y parece ser que la tediosa pesadilla biológica no tiene fin. La ONU y la BSAA han confirmado recientemente a nuestras fuentes periodísticas que Italia está sufriendo un ataque bioterrorista en estos momentos. Nuestros corresponsales nos indican que Roma, la capital de dicho país, está siendo atacada por una gran cantidad de B.O.W.S, la gente escapa desesperada de estas temibles criaturas mientras buscan donde ocultarse. Mason, ¿te encuentras allí?_

_—Sí, Christina, la señal no es muy buena como desearíamos, pero las cámaras funcionan bien y espero que todo pueda filmarse a la perfección. Estamos desde un lugar seguro con agentes de la BSAA respaldándonos, ¡pero todo es un desastre! ¡la gente está siendo atacada por Chupadores y Tyrants! Los soldados de la BSAA están intentando combatir a estas criaturas pero no hay caso, son demasiadas, el equipo acaba de pedir refuerzos y la ONU está investigando el origen del ataque. En cuanto tengamos información nos comunicaremos con ustedes._

_—Gracias, Mason, volveremos contigo en unos instantes _—la mujer volvió a mirar la cámara con detenimiento—._ Desde el incidente en Raccoon City en 1998, la guerra bioterrorista no ha terminado hasta el día de hoy, el número de infectados crece día tras día y ninguna fuerza militar parece tener la solución a esta pandemia y catástrofe mundial. Pero solo un hombre es nuestra esperanza, solo un hombre puede ayudarnos. Jake Wesker, hijo del líder bioterrorista más grande de los últimos tiempos, posee los anticuerpos necesarios para acabar con esta infección infernal. Fuentes cercanas afirman que en estos momentos se encuentra viajando a para más pruebas científicas en la Casa Blanca. Jake, si estás oyendo esto, por favor... ayúdanos a terminar con esta pesadilla. Soy Christina Harris, esto es CNN.__»_

Jake Muller hizo una mueca de fastidio, no solo por lo que el televisor de aquella cafetería barata transmitía, sino por el sabor del café amargo y sin azúcar que acababa de probar, muchas personas le habían confesado que el café de Paris era una exquisitez. Sí, claro, y una mierda.

—Pueden meterse su maldito café por el culo —se quejó, aun con el sabor amargo de la bebida, y miró a la tal Christina por la pantalla—. ¿Y tú que diablos miras? Ya, además de mi sangre te llevaré un bonito ramo de flores, a ver si eso te pone contenta.

Claramente las dichosas fuentes de CNN no estaban del todo informadas de su paradero. Sí, en este mismo instante se suponía que él debería estar viajando hacia los Estados Unidos, _se suponía_. Pero a Jake Muller las normas poco le importaban, y tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes que viajar a la Casa Blanca. Cansado de esperar, suspiró, observando el lugar que lo rodeaba. Era la única persona en aquella maldita cafetería, el dueño detrás del mostrador oía atento las palabras de la periodista a través del televisor colgado en la pared, mientras limpiaba la madera con frenesí.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, era un buen momento para echarse en el césped a mirar el cielo anaranjado y sentir los rayos del sol sobre la piel, pero él no podía tomarse el lujo de descansar de aquella forma, no ahora. El sonido de una campanilla hizo que la mirada de Jake viajara de inmediato hacia la entrada de la cafetería, entonces la vio.

Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, un pantalón ajustado, botas y un abrigo escarlata muy a la moda. Era exactamente igual a Carla, pero su cabello había sido cortado un poco más, dándole una apariencia mucho más juvenil a pesar de su edad que, sinceramente, no aparentaba en lo absoluto. Ada Wong dirigió una rápida mirada a su alrededor, hasta que lo vio. Ella curvó una muy leve sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador, _«_un café_»_ dijo. Luego se apartó y caminó hacia Jake, sentándose en la silla frente a él. Se quitó sus gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa, luego se cruzó de piernas.

—Gracias por venir —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ada sonrió un poco.

—Es extraño verte al fin. Te imaginaba más...

—¿Alto?

—Gordito.

—Vaya, gracias.

Su parecido con Carla era aterrador, pero pudo notar una gran diferencia entre ambas: la mirada. Carla era fría, vacía, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos. La mirada de Ada era todo lo contrario, incluso si parecía mirar todo con detenimiento, alerta a cualquier imprevisto, en aquellos ojos verdosos vio una pizca de bondad, compasión, e incluso ternura.

—Debo decirte que estoy sorprendida —comentó, quitándose sus guantes negros—. No esperaba que me contactaras. ¿Como lo hiciste?

Jake se encogió de hombros, mientras uno de los meseros le traía el café. Ella asintió con la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento, y éste se marchó algo decepcionado, tal vez esperando que aquella atractiva mujer le susurrara un simple _«_gracias_»_ o que, al menos, le hubiese mirado a los ojos.

—Algunos contactos, nada que merezcas saber. Me alegro que todo este asunto con Carla se haya arreglado, verte es jodidamente incómodo, ¿sabes?

Ada sonrió un poco, divertida, y bebió un sorbo de café. No hizo ninguna mueca desagradable, al parecer le habían puesto azúcar. Jake rió internamente, definitivamente ser mujer te concedía ciertos privilegios en la vida.

—Seguro que lo es. Bien, entonces ilústrame, ¿por qué deseabas encontrarte conmigo, Jake Wesker?

—Muller —corrigió, entre dientes.

Ada negó con la cabeza.

—Eres Wesker ahora, todo el mundo te llamará así. Mejor que te acostumbres. Muller ya no existe.

Jake suspiró, enfadado porque sabía que Wong tenía razón. Se bajó la capucha de su abrigo, la había utilizado para intentar no ser detectado en las calles de Francia, aún no sabía cuan reconocido era y no deseaba firmar autógrafos por allí, simplemente quería desaparecer.

—Lo sé —respondió en un susurro, mirando sus manos, haciendo tronar sus dedos—. Yo... te llamé porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alguien que haya conocido a mi padre. Leí que...

—¿Trabajé para él? —interrumpió Ada—. Sí, lo hice, durante muchos años.

Él asintió.

—Entonces lo conociste bien.

—Probablemente mejor que nadie.

Jake hizo una pausa, pensando qué decir. Jamás se había sentido tan vacío y falto de palabras en toda su vida, hablar de su... padre, le producía una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si estuviera hablando de un fantasma.

—Yo...

Pero Ada le interrumpió de nuevo.

—Se que deseas saber sobre él, como fue, cual era su comida favorita, y todas esas tonterías que comprendo a la perfección, pues yo tampoco conocí a mi padre, la curiosidad es normal. Pero en este mundo hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Jake.

Él encaró una ceja ante tal sincera confesión por parte de la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ada lucía seria.

—Podría contarte historias de tu padre que te erizarían la piel. ¿Fue un buen hombre? No lo sé. ¿Hizo algo bueno en su vida? Tal vez, la gente dirá que fue un monstruo, y lo fue, pero siempre creyó que hizo lo correcto. Se le adquirió un poder que no fue capaz de controlar, y el poder puede llegar a consumirnos. Lo consumió a él.

Jake jadeó, malhumorado.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—La única que necesitas saber.

—Oh, joder, al carajo con eso —respondió, enfadado, mientras hacía su pierna temblar para calmar su nerviosismo—. No te llamé para que me enseñes filosofía barata y moralina de tarjeta de béisbol, tampoco para que me des palmadas en el hombro y me digas que no soy como él, que jamás lo seré y que debo seguir adelante, ¿vale? No quiero eso. Quiero la verdad.

Ada suspiró, como si supiera que él protestaría de aquella forma. Bebió un sorbo de café y lo miró a los ojos.

—Conocí a Wesker mucho antes del incidente de Raccoon. Trabajábamos para Umbrella, sin embargo yo era una infiltrada allí por razones que no te diré. Cuando me infiltré en Raccoon para obtener una muestra del virus-G, tu padre me ayudó a escapar solo porque le dije que la había conseguido, el misil estuvo a punto de impactar contra la ciudad y él me habría dejado allí de lo contrario. Ambos dejamos Umbrella y yo empecé a trabajar solo para él bajo las órdenes de mi organización. Él se ganó mi absoluta confianza, pero yo no confiaba en él, tu padre nunca fue de aquellos que desearan compartir el poder, y yo no era nada más que su mejor pieza para conseguir lo que él deseaba. Si lo que quieres saber es si supe de ti en algún momento, la respuesta es no. Jamás me habló de ti, y no fue hasta que viajé a China cuando supe que eras su hijo.

Jake se quedó en silencio un buen rato. No sabía qué decir, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y no deseaba sentirse de esa forma, era como estar débil, él jamás había sido débil. Soltó una risa seca, semejante al ladrido de un perro.

—He buscado fotos en internet, sabes. Nos parecemos mucho.

Ada Wong lo observó con pena. Incluso si su padre había sido un completo imbécil, ambos habían llevado una extraña y amistosa relación a lo largo de los años, ver a su hijo frente a ella era triste. Era tan joven, actuaba como un adulto pero era solo un niño, ¿cuantos años tenía? ¿veintiuno, veintidós? _Pobre muchacho_, pensó.

—Solo por fuera, Jake.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—He hecho cosas terribles, mi vida como mercenario puede ser testigo de ello. Y... tengo miedo que ésto me cambie, las personas, lo que dicen de mi, soy su hijo. Soy su puñetero hijo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso, toda mi vida viviré bajo su sombra, bajo sus expectativas. Me he convertido en una jodida rata de experimentos, una especie de superheroe friki. Si mi padre me viera ahora... —y rió, como en una broma privada—... ni siquiera lo conocí, y se exactamente lo que diría. Probablemente me llamaría marica.

Ada asintió.

—Sí, intentarán cambiarte, pero eso depende de ti. Eres el centro de atención mundial, el mismísimo Chris Redfield lo dijo a las autoridades desde las noticias —luego soltó una risa muy seca—. La BSAA... admiro su trabajo, sí, pero son demasiado estúpidos. Creen que por haber matado a tu padre el bioterrorismo desaparecerá. Tu padre fue solo el comienzo, hay muchos esperando el momento para aparecer, muchos peores que Wesker. Y tú debes cuidarte de ellos, querrán tenerte de su lado. A menos, claro, que quieras ser como tu padre.

Jake apretó los dientes.

—No seré como mi padre —dijo, mirándola de mala gana—. Y tú deberías cuidarte del memo de Redfield, la BSAA está buscándote por todas partes. Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

La mujer de rojo le concedió una resplandeciente sonrisa, altanera y arrogante.

—La BSAA suele tener muchos músculos y poco cerebro. No te preocupes, soy difícil de capturar.

—Ya, como tú digas.

El joven sacó su teléfono móvil para chequear el horario, e hizo una mueca al notar que se hacía un poco tarde. Jake Muller nunca había sido una persona demasiado puntual. Lo guardó de nuevo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Ada asintió.

—¿A donde te diriges?

—Hacia la jodida Casa Blanca. Tengo que reunirme con Sherry y su amigo, el ex integrante de los Backstreet Boys —dijo, refiriéndose a Kennedy y a su ridículo peinado.

Ella sonrió cuando él se refirió a Kennedy, Sherry le había comentado que él conocía a la tal Ada Wong. Él guardó sus cosas y dejó la propina sobre la mesa, ambos se levantaron y salieron fuera de la cafetería, él se colocó su capucha y observó el sol, a punto de anochecer.

—Me alegra que me hayas llamado, de verdad —habló Ada, y él la miró—. Sé que este asunto con tu padre no es fácil, no lo será tampoco, muchos querrán ofrecerte una falsa lealtad. Pero recuerda: siempre habrá gente en la que puedes confiar. Aférrate a Sherry, Leon, Elena, y al inepto de Chris. Ellos son de los buenos, no te fallarán.

Jake sonrió de lado.

—¿Y tú eres de los buenos también?

Ada lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego suspiró.

—A veces —contestó.

—Gracias, por haber venido. De verdad.

—Si te ves metido en algún problema, llámame. Soy buena salvándole el culo a la gente, pregúntale a Leon —se acercó a él y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla, luego se apartó agitando su mano en un femenino, delicado saludo—. Nos vemos por allí.

La mujer caminó decidida hacia un punto exacto de la calle, Jake se sorprendió al verla sacar un arma de su abrigo, ¿iba a matarlo, la muy condenada? Pero se equivocó, era una pistola gancho y Ada presionó el botón, elevándose hacia el edificio más cercano con la gracia que sólo un felino podía radiar.

Sin nada más que hacer allí, Jake caminó directo al aeropuerto para volar hacia Estados Unidos con la esperanza de que, en lo más profundo de su ser, su padre pudiera estar orgulloso de él.

Resopló, riéndose de si mismo.

Marica.

* * *

Mi intención era escribir un **Jake/Wesker**, porque todavía no puedo creer que solo hay un fic de ellos, **SOLO UNO**. Pero me resultó más atractivo unirlo con Ada, mano derecha de Wesker y siento que, en algun momento, deberían reunirse cara a cara, sería **DEMASIADO** interesante. Quise poner a una Ada un poco más maternal(?) por así decirlo, no tan fría, reflejé cierta **pena por Jake**, e hice que estuviera de su lado. Si en un próximo juego ambos son protagonistas, exijo a Capcom una **super mega alianza de amistad forever.**

Vale, me despido. Paz mundial y greageas con sabor a vómito para todos.

¿Reviews?

_**—Lorda Melimort, emperatriz del mal.****  
**_


End file.
